Después de tanto tiempo
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Karin no ha sabido nada de él durante tres años. Es normal que esté enfadada, aunque no pueda evitar desistir al final. Relato corto.


**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. **

**Hitsugaya/Karin. Relato corto, espero que os guste. **

Después de tanto tiempo

Era estudiante de secundaria. Había pasado los últimos tres años estudiando como una condenada, cabreada, muy en el fondo, porque no podía verlo. O al menos él no quería dejarse ver. Fuera cual fuera de las dos opciones, la culpa era suya. Así lo dictaminó Karin cuando pensó en ello por primera vez.

-Desde que Ichigo perdió sus poderes, Toushiro no ha vuelto a pasarse por aquí.- Dijo, tumbada en su cama admirando el techo de cemento como si fuera una obra de arte. Lástima que lo que le venía a la cabeza era el rostro del shinigami en el que jamás dejó de pensar. ¡Qué estúpida se veía!

-¿No lo hechas de menos? Ya sabes, a ese chico del cabello blanco...- Preguntó su hermana una vez, tiempo atrás. Obviamente lo negó y bufó molesta por tener que contestar a esa pregunta. No lo hechaba de menos. No era como si estuviera desesperada por verle ni nada parecido. No era, tampoco, como si temiera que en la Sociedad de las Almas hubiera encontrado a una chica cien veces mejor que ella y la hubiera dejado plantada.

.

.

.

Caminaba enfurecida entre el gentío, apartando a codazos a todo aquel que se atreviera a interponerse entre ella y su objetivo. Lo iba a matar, y muchos temían tener que ser testigos o víctimas de la enfurecida Kurosaki.

-¿¡Dónde está!?- Cogió a un chico del club de futbol y lo zarandeó varias veces.

-N-no lo sé...

Lo soltó y detuvo la tentación de escupir al suelo. Entonces respiró hondo y se relajó. Sólo había sido un gol fallado, no debía darle una paliza a ese gilipollas que... no, no, no, no, debía mantener la calma si no quería terminar muy mal.

-Todo es por tu culpa.- Los que estaban a su alrededor no comprendieron lo que dijo, pero ella ya se había entendido. No saber absolutamente nada de la persona que le robó su primer beso la ponía ansiosa, aunque jamás iba a reconocerlo.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres años. Hacía un frío considerable y caminaba con el entrecejo fruncido, como de costumbre. Todo aquello de los Fullbringers hacía un par de meses que había pasado. Entonces, ¿por qué el desgraciado de Hitsugaya no aparecía? No era como si lo hechara de menos ni nada parecido, eso que quedara claro, pero se sentía ignorada y deshechada por un insensible que sólo pensaba en su maldito trabajo.

-El día que me muera va a ser muy tarde, idiota.- Dijo en voz alta, mientras caminaba por las calles aburrida.

-Ey.- Esa voz.- ¿Qué es eso de que vas a morirte?

-Nada. ¿Qué quieres?- Sabía que era él, pero se negaba a girar su cara. Si lo hiciera moriría, y no sólo de verguenza, sino que también de fúria.

Hitsugaya miró con sus verdes ojos entornados a la figura, ésta vez bastante más femenina, que le daba la espalda. Parecía estar de mal humor. Además, esas últimas palabras no le habían gustado en lo más mínimo, parecían referirse a alguien importante.

-¿Después de tanto tiempo y eso es lo primero que me dices?- Suspiró con cansancio.- Hay qué ver.

-No soy yo la que ha pasado de ti, por si no lo sabías.- Ésta vez reunió el valor suficiente para girarse y mirarlo a la cara. Tenía su cabello más corto, el rostro, tal vez, algo más afilado, y sus ojos la miraban con la misma inexpresividad aparente que mostraba siempre.

El chico sonrió de lado, acercándose a ella y alzando la mano para tocar sus cabellos, que se había dejado largos. Se había vuelto mil veces más bella de lo que recordaba.

-¿Estás enfadada porque no te he dicho nada en este tiempo?

-Claro que no.- Se apartó con brusquedad, sin permitirle disfrutar del tacto durante mucho tiempo.- No iba a hecharte de menos.

El albino se situó más cerca y la rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia él, haciendo todo lo posible para retener ese momento en su memoria durante décadas y siglos. Respiró y sintió su aroma, disfrutó de tenerla abrazada y, cuando aflojó el agarre para besarla, se sorprendió. La chica se apartó con fuerza de él y, cruzando los brazos, le dirigió una fría mirada.

-¿Acaso te gusta alguien ahora?- Preguntó él apenado, ante el silencio de la chica. Ella negó.

-¿En serio pensabas que seria llegar y besar el santo?

El capitán sonrió de lado nuevamente.

-Al santo no.- La miró, con una mezcla de ternura, añoranza y deseo.- Pero a ti, si pudiera, sí.

Karin lanzó un largo y pesado suspiro, dejando caer sus defensas y mirándole con otros ojos. Odiaba el trabajo que tenía Hitsugaya.

Se dejó abrazar de nuevo, correspondiendo ésta vez, y cuando el chico se dispuso a besarla, ella se le adelantó. Era el chico que le había robado su primer beso, ¿cómo no iba a hecharle de menos?


End file.
